With the technological advance of computers and the software that runs on computers, users are now able to enjoy many features, which just a few years ago, did not exist. For example, users can now play various media and multimedia content on their personal or laptop computers, thus providing an improved user experience. For example, most computers today are able to play compact discs (CDs) so that a user can listen to a favorite artist or artists while working on their computer. Additionally, many computers are equipped with a digital versatile disc (DVD) drive so that the user can watch movies on their personal computer.
As users become more used to advanced features on their computers, such as those mentioned above, their expectations of the various additional innovative features will undoubtedly continue to grow. For example, many systems enable a user to play a DVD, but a user may also be interested in viewing other information (referred to herein as “metadata”) that is associated with a movie being played from a DVD.